


Curious

by PossessiveApostrophe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossessiveApostrophe/pseuds/PossessiveApostrophe
Summary: Ginny realised that maybe her Sex Ed class had left out a few details. Luckily, Charlie was older, wiser, andhappy to teach her.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 228





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Rape warning is for the implication at the end of this fic and also due to Ginny's age/Charlie taking advantage of that.

Ginny huffed and crossed her arms, looking away from Charlie with a pout. “I know what sex is!” She insisted, growing more infuriated when her brother started to laugh at her. It wasn’t fair, she wasn’t a child! Of course she knew that sex was when a man put his penis inside a woman, she was taught how women got pregnant. It was just rude of Charlie to think that she was so thick she didn’t even know where babies come from. She huffed again, just to let Charlie know that she really was properly annoyed with him. Just because he’d finished school and she’d barely started didn’t mean she didn’t know about grown up stuff.

“Go on then, Gin,” Charlie prompted with a dopey grin, “tell me all about sex.” Ginny considered this for a moment, looking over at him still frowning. The way he phrased it made Ginny doubt herself. Maybe she didn’t know everything there was to know about it, but really she couldn’t even imagine what else there was. All the professors had said was about penetration and the sperm swimming to find the egg. Her frown deepened a little more- was there more than that?

She blushed, realising she may have been wrong, but was determined not to back down. “Well, it’s obvious,” she said, overly confident. “A man has an erection and he places it into the woman’s vagina and then his sperm competes and swims for the egg. Then it gets fertilised and the woman gets pregnant. That’s sex.”

Charlie was still grinning at her, so she felt a bit more at ease and let her arms hang by her side again. She raised an eyebrow as if to say, “Well?” and waited for approval from her brother. He placed a hand on her arm and stroked it gently. “That’s partly sex,” he mused, “but that’s only the pregnancy part. You can have sex without wanting to get a woman pregnant.” Ginny frowned- they hadn’t told them that in school. What was the point, then? Sensing her confusion, Charlie laughed again. “People like to have sex because it’s fun. It feels good. In fact, most boys your age will be looking to have sex with you, now.”

“Really?” Ginny asked. That was strange, she didn’t know that anyone knew sex was fun, yet apparently all the boys did.

Charlie nodded. “And no boy will want to date you if you don’t have sex.” The gentle stroking of his hand on her arm was a comfort to shocking words and she pouted again. Did even _Harry Potter_ think about sex? Was she the only girl who didn’t know this? Surely with all the other girls who fancied Harry, she stood no chance being so slow to the chase.

She blushed. “Do _all_ boys really think that?”

Charlie nodded. “You like Harry, don’t you? Don’t look at me like that, it’s not a crime! I’m just saying that if you want to date him, he’ll probably want to have sex with you or he’ll look for someone else.” 

“But I don’t know how to have sex.” Ginny pointed out.

“Well, that’s the easy part.” Charlie said, grinning. “Women are made so that sex is really easy for them. Like, let me think about how to put this. Do you think I’m attractive?”

Ginny pulled a face. “You’re my brother!”

“That doesn’t matter, it’s just about your type! So, do you?” Ginny looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before her cheeks started to colour and she nodded. “Good. When a woman finds a man attractive, she begins to get wet. That both lets the man know she wants to have sex and makes it easy for him to put his penis in her. If she doesn’t get wet, of course, there are other ways to make her wet.”

Ginny cocked her head. “How?” Charlie licked his lips and then swallowed.

“Come here.” He said, gesturing for her to sit closer to him. She slid over and he spun her around so that her back was facing him. His hands grasped her shoulders and he started to massage them. Ginny thought it was very pleasant but wasn’t sure how it related to sex as she’d seen many people give massages and they’d never put their penis in anyone. But then Charlie’s hands stopped massaging and he started to stroke her, drifting from the top of her shoulders to her collarbone. His hands and fingers got lower each time he moved them and Ginny felt her breath start to get quicker. “A woman’s breasts,” Charlie murmured in her ear causing Ginny to shiver, “are very sensitive.” His fingers skimmed over Ginny’s hard nipples and she let out a gasp. That felt really good. She wanted him to do it again, but it seemed as though he was purposefully avoiding it.

“Charlie!” She whined, annoyed at him. Luckily this was the right thing to do because he brushed his fingers over them again and Ginny leaned into the touch. She began to pant, wondering why such a light touch could affect her so much. But, she considered, if this was what sex was supposed to be like, then it might be fun. Charlie pinched her nipple hard and she squealed.

“Shh, Ginny,” he whispered in her ear, “we can’t have people interrupting us, can we?” He continued to rub circles around her nipples and her eyes drooped at the sensation. She shook her head, not wanting it to all be over. It was strange, Ginny thought even though her head was becoming hazy, she felt _weird_ in between her legs. It felt hot and it ached. Then, she remembered Charlie told her this was how women prepared themselves for sex and she was very happy. That meant she was able to do it! Maybe Harry Potter would want to put his penis inside her. Charlie started to chuckle as her hips wriggled in his lap. “I knew you would be sensitive, Gin.”

“Charlie,” she moaned out, “I think I’m getting wet.” His fingers stopped moving, but he was shaking.

“Let’s check.” He brushed her skirt up, revealing her yellow knickers. Charlie fiddled with the bow on the front for a few seconds. “These are very cute.” Then he dove his hand under the fabric and dragged a finger through her slick. She let out a mewling noise which she couldn’t quite contain. “Sweet Merlin, Ginny! You are so wet, I could probably fuck you right now! And just from touching your nipples. I knew you were a good girl.” She blushed under his praise and hid her face behind her hair. Charlie’s finger was still stroking between her lips and she was panting hard. It was too much, it all felt too much. She could feel the pressure building inside her as he stroked back and forth, back and forth. When his finger slid slightly higher, a sudden rush of pleasure, stronger than before, coursed through her and she screamed, letting her head fall back onto Charlie’s firm chest.

She found herself breathless and sweaty, as if she’d just run a mile. But Charlie stroked her hair gently and she soon found her breath again and snuggled into his embrace. “That was an orgasm.” He explained and Ginny grinned. Her first orgasm! 

Quickly, she jumped off Charlie and spun to face him. “Your turn now! I want to see what an erection looks like and then you have to orgasm too.” Charlie grinned, flashing his teeth. Ginny watched eagerly as he undid the button on his jeans. Her heart began to pound and her cheeks reddened as he pulled out his penis. It was larger than she thought it was supposed to be and stuck up proud into the air. It was red when Charlie pulled it and the skin moved to reveal a round, fleshy head. She frowned, wondering why it leaned to one side.

“I won’t be able to orgasm like this.” Charlie pointed out and Ginny blushed. She felt stupid but didn’t want her brother to think she was just a little girl so glared at him.

“I _know_ that.” She said and crossed her arms. “You have to put it in my vagina.” As she said that, Charlie’s penis twitched and her eyes widened. What had just happened?

“It’s okay, that sometimes happens when a man is aroused.” Charlie said calmly. “Now, it is also true that a man prefers a woman to wear less clothes. So, why don’t you take off that shirt. And your knickers.” Ginny did, glad she was learning the right way to do things. She was left in her training bra and skirt. Charlie smiled encouragingly and Ginny blushed again. He pulled the bra off himself and brushed a thumb across one of her nipples. She shuddered. “Lie on your back.” Charlie then crawled on top of her and brushed her face with his hand. She liked it when he touched her so she just let him. He then explained that people liked to kiss during sex and he began to do so. It was uncomfortable and Ginny didn’t much like it, but she wanted to be good at sex so let him kiss her as she attempted to kiss back.

She could feel his erection rubbing at her belly and for some reason that made her insides start to tingle again. Just as she noticed it, Charlie’s hand slid down and began to rub at that same spot that had caused her orgasm before. It felt just as nice and she leaned into the touch, arching her back to get closer. Charlie grinned into their kiss and started to move his fingers faster. Ginny wasn’t able to orgasm, however, as Charlie moved his finger away and pushed it inside her instead. She gasped at the intrusion- his one finger felt so big, she didn’t understand how a whole penis was meant to fit inside there. He pushed further in and Ginny blushed scarlett. Involuntarily, she clenched her muscles, gripping Charlie’s finger and keeping it lodged inside her. He slipped another one in her despite how tight she was and began to move them in and out rhythmically. “Oh,” Ginny breathed out, as her head started to feel all funny again. It felt good, like, really good and she began to breathe heavily. Feeling so overwhelmed by pleasure, she let her eyes close and tried to hide her face in her shoulder. Charlie’s fingers were working quicker now, eliciting small whines and moans which Ginny couldn’t help but let slip.

And then it stopped. She peeked her eyes open, curious as to why Charlie would want to punish her like that. She really didn’t want him to stop. But then, she saw him holding his penis and lining it up with her vagina. Ginny’s eyes widened and she began to shake, scared about losing her virginity. There were stories that she’d heard that scared her, about pain and blood and pregnancy and she wasn’t sure anymore. Charlie rubbed the head of his penis along her slit and she moaned, arching her back. Despite her worries, she had the strongest desire, the overwhelming need to have something inside her. “Charlie, I’m scared.”

He looked up at her, brown eyes kind and full of warmth. She grabbed her hand and stroked his thumb along the back of it. “I know you Gin,” he said with a smile, “you never let fear get in your way. I promise I’ll be gentle and you will enjoy it, yeah?” Ginny considered this, looking at his large penis. She didn’t understand how that was meant to go in her.

“Have you,” she paused, “done it before?” He nodded. “Okay, you can put it in.” He grinned then grabbed her by her hips and pushed his penis inside her. It did hurt, Ginny realised as her vagina had to stretch to accommodate the girth. She clenched her face in pain, feeling the flesh go slowly deeper inside her. It took a long time, and by the time Charlie stopped, she had to catch her breath. He stroked her forehead, wiping away sweat.

“That’s it baby,” he said gently, “I’m all in now. Tell me when it feels less weird.” She nodded, knowing that the pain would go soon. She wriggled, trying to find a position that felt less awkward and his penis moved around inside her. Charlie groaned and she blinked looking up at him. 

“Did that feel nice?” She asked and smiled at his nod. Ginny started to move her hips again and it was difficult to get the hang of it, but she soon managed to move so that Charlie’s penis was moving in and out of her like his fingers did. And Merlin, it felt _even better_ with his large penis rubbing at her insides, making her head rush with blood and feel all soft and gooey inside. After a few more thrusts, Ginny felt that same sensation wash over her body- another orgasm. After coming down from the high, she looked up at Charlie with a guilty expression. He just chuckled, running a hand down her stomach.

“Don’t look so frightened, Ginny.” He comforted her, “I know it must feel very nice. Let’s get you aroused again and then I’ll set the pace.” Ginny nodded, embarrassed that she’d only thought of herself and didn’t consider that Charlie would need to orgasm, too. She let herself go pliant, like putty in his hands, so that he could use her to feel good like she did him.

His penis was still deep inside her pulsing vagina, when he leaned forward and sucked her nipple into his mouth. Ginny squealed arching her head back. Charlie lapped at her swollen nipple, making her squirm. It felt just as weird and just as good as when he’d been rubbing it. And, as if Charlie had read her mind, his fingers twisted her neglected nipple into a stiff peak. There was a deep, hot sensation beginning to build in her tummy again and she didn’t know why but she felt _desperate_ \- she knew she needed something but wasn’t sure what.

Slowly, Charlie started to move his hips, and feeling his penis rub inside her again, she sighed with realisation. This was what she needed, and Merlin, she didn’t ever want to stop. “This okay?” Charlie breathed out and Ginny nodded eagerly, moaning his name in response. Charlie grinned and pulled her head in for a kiss. This time Ginny tried her best to be good because it was about _his_ orgasm, not hers. So, when she felt his wet tongue probing at her mouth, she opened up and let him lick inside her. It felt odd, but Charlie’s hips were moving quicker now, his penis pounding inside her and she couldn’t really think about anything else. His moans were throaty and guttural and vibrated along her throat.

He pulled back, resting on his forearms whilst looking down on her. He had stopped his hips, too. Charlie pulled his penis almost all the way out and then slammed in all the way back in, watching as Ginny bucked and screamed. He did it again, just as hard, and Ginny began to cry as he continued to thrust. Charlie wiped away a tear with his thumb. He kept going, though, with the painful strokes, and Ginny had to control her breath to accommodate the pain. Charlie grinned and kissed her gently. The bed shook and her breasts jiggled with each time and Ginny clenched her hand in the sheets.

His pace changed then, softer but quicker. And each time it hit a certain spot inside her that had her moaning with pleasure. It felt good, too good, and she was calling his name and begging him and she didn’t understand why but she kept saying, “please, please, please.”

“Gin, I’m close.” Charlie said, his voice wrecked. He reached down with his hand and rubbed at the special place on her vagina that made her feel good and coupled with the spot his penis was rubbing up against, Ginny knew she had no control left. It didn’t take long for the pressure to build up and explode within her, orgasming for the third time. 

Charlie grunted, his thrusts becoming sloppier inside her. She smiled up at him, head reeling with pleasure and relief. Then, he tugged his penis out of her and knelt over her, his hand rubbing his shaft. With loud groans, his sperm shot onto her stomach, dripping onto the waistband of her skirt. She was too tired and content to care about that. But still, her curiosity was piqued by the white stuff and she ran a finger through it. The texture was weird and sticky and it was hot. She frowned.

Charlie fell beside her, tucking her into his side. Ginny relaxed, her sticky fingers falling to the side as she eased into their embrace. She liked having Charlie this close to her, her bum pressed into his crotch and his hand on her boob. It was almost possessive, like he was protecting her as a big brother should.

“Charlie?” She asked, her eyes half lidded. He hummed in response, to urge her to go on. His hands were stroking her hair and she felt very nice and very relaxed. “Did you cast a protection spell?”

“It’s okay,” he replied and Ginny could tell she was about to fall asleep, “I pulled out.” She didn’t know if that meant yes, but if Charlie said it was okay, she believed him. So, she let her eyes fall shut. As she was drifting off, she thought she felt something inside her, something big. But Ginny was too tired to think about it and fell asleep, dreaming of Charlie fucking her.


End file.
